User talk:Lumogo
This is my 'talk page'. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or the signature button. Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Category:Defunct! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 17:29, June 9, 2012 Category:Production overuse Video game developers and TV channels are not production companies. Don't be so eager to add Category:Production to the Warner related articles. Digifiend 18:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Years are mandatory on articles Don't delete years from articles as you did on Border. Also, the ITV companies shouldn't have the ITV name as part of the page title, as they never actually used such a brand on air. The current corporate logos are in fact very rarely used, and anyone looking for them would probably be searching using the original names. Digifiend 00:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Gallery tags Please use the standard image formatting , and not the gallery tags for single images. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 18:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Dashes and hyphens Please don't edit just to change – into -. – is technically correct, so they'll just end up getting reverted by User:Dell9300 who seems to be obsessive about it. There's no policy about which line to use, so leave them alone. Re: Sorry Thank you for apologising, and I'm sorry for being a little harsh (I was a little stressed and annoyed at the time). —Dell9300 (talk) 13:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for improving on my profile page and the help with replacing images, greatly appreciated. --'Logofanatic' 00:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Vivara Please don't create article without logos, as that defeats the whole point of Logopedia. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Are you still listening? We're different from the Dream Logos Wiki, so please, stop it. --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 03:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::As I've said, when creating an article at least add a logo, unlike what you did with York City Council. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 18:55, July 31, 2013 (UTC) UCI Cinemas I know you did it before me, but I've already made a UCI Cinemas page. Although, it is good to know that you saw those logos I uploaded. Boushenheiser (talk) 18:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) 'GO to LogoLine NOW!' I started a new wiki called LogoLine. Please check it out! Tariqmudallal (talk) 01:08, August 21, 2013 (UTC) OK!!! I asked VSTF to block AxG off of Logopedia for life. I'm Sorry!!! That's it Im sorry but The thing is AxG edited some of my posts wich was real and one post about checkers so wanna be friends or not like me? Said sorry to AxG and who did you report on me? Too make you chage your mind I said sorry to AxG but who did you report on me! Uploads As you wanted to know, makes you upload 9 image files or less. I would say using that to do that. I use it a lot of times. It's up to you if you want to use it. (talk) ( ) 19:13, October 20, 2014 (UTC) I wanna ask you something... where did you find this Ratpac logo with the text? What movie did you get it from? Samuel0123 (talk) 23:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Why you little motherfuker